Running the Red
by PaoAssKickerDixon
Summary: Es un juego", explica, y antes de que ella pueda hacer algo más, él tira tres cartas de juego de dentro de su chaqueta y las pone ante ellos sobre su escritorio. *Traducccion* :D


**Hola bueno , el dia de hoy vengo con una traducción para ustedes, ya que considero que la historia es genial y quería compartirla y si la autora me dio permiso para hacerlo así que ...Enjoy!**  
**Todo esto ha sido posible gracias a: foreverwriting9, mil gracias !**

**Disclaimer: the mentalist no es mío,ni la historia ...solo es una traducción ok, no enloquezcan :3**

**Aqui esta el link del fic en su idioma original (ingles)** :_ s/9608669/1/Running-the-Red_

* * *

Ella está sentada en su oficina, tratando de luchar contra un dolor de cabeza enorme, cuando Jane se balancea atravez de la puerta abierta. "Hola Lisbon." Él sonreía ampliamente y la malicia en su voz es tan evidente que en realidad lo único que provoca es que el martilleo en sus sienes crezca de forma exponencial . Ella no está de humor para esto ahora.  
"Vete, Jane," murmura, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Tal vez si ella cierra los ojos, el solo desaparecerá .

Él hace un sonido de reprobación. "Eso no va a funcionar, ya sabes", dice, con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se balancea sobre sus talones. Lisbon gime, frustrada. A veces ella honestamente lo odia.

"¿Qué tal si te amenazo con daño corporal?" -pregunta, mirando hacia él por entre sus dedos. "¿Eso haría algún truco?"

El casi se ríe, ella puede verlo en sus ojos. Sabiamente,reacciona bajo la indirecta, simplemente decide en cambio solamente sacudir su cabeza hacia ella. " Eres toda bravuconería ,querida. Tu ladrido es mucho peor que tu mordida. "

En realidad no hay nada que pueda decir al respecto, ya que ambos saben que es lo correcto, y en realidad, él es la persona más irritante que ella ha conocido. Ella solo quiere evitar suspirar , pero sucede, y ya no puede arrepentirse.(Aunque la mirada de preocupación en su rostro cuando se desinfla casi vale la pena.) "Jane, por favor", dice en voz baja, dejando caer las manos inútilmente en su regazo. "Este caso ... No puedo".

Se sienta frente a ella, con la mirada seria y azul océano, y piensa que tal vez él entiende. Todo acerca de su caso actual golpea demasiado duro. Desde el pequeño niño de ojos verdes que encontraron con el cuello enterrado en la arena del desierto hasta la madre ya fallecida, el padre incumplidor y el enojo.

Peor aún, no tiene pistas discernibles, y hace días que no han sido capaces de hacer cualquier cosa remotamente productiva. Lisbon no puede dejar de pensar que hay algo en este caso que se siente frío y sin solución.  
"Sólo necesito un poco de paz y tranquilidad justo ahora", dice ella, vaciado las palabras en el suelo. "Necesito un poco de tiempo."

Medio asiente Jane, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza mientras la lee.

"Tienes dolor de cabeza", dice, inclinándose sobre su escritorio.  
Lisbon no dijo nada. Ella realmente no tiene que hacerlo.

Su sonrisa se vuelve lenta y dulce, y envía algo peligroso que gira através de su pecho."Déjame hacerte sentir mejor ."

(Ella debería decir no.)

Su pausa incierta le da una oportunidad, y él inmediatamente toma ventaja. "Es un juego", explica, y antes de que ella pueda hacer algo más, él tira tres cartas de juego de dentro de su chaqueta y las pone ante ellos sobre su escritorio.

Es sólo entonces que la decisión finalmente abandona su boca. "No".

"¿No? " él repite, con las cejas levantadas y una mirada que sobre alguien más sería considerada inocente.  
Su respuesta es cansada y no sabe lo que quiere ahora mismo. En su tono menos favorito de voz dice. "Sé como esa mano de cartas funciona, Jane. " dice ella, pasando una mano sobre algunas formas de reclamación cercanas. Ella tiene tanto trabajo que hacer, y él es demasiada distracción , incluso cuando no intenta nada.

Él se encoge de hombros, sonriendo abiertamente de un modo encantador. " Entonces tu ganarás y serás feliz y mi trabajo aquí estará hecho. " Él lo hace sonar tan simple, tan razonable. Todo que lo que ella tiene que hacer es aceptar y él arreglara todo. El concepto es imposible ,perfecto y completamente idiota.

" Bien. " La respuesta sale así , tan fácil.

Jane arruga los ojos "Fantástico". Él recoge las tres cartas y las gira ,mostrando sus dos ases rojos y la reina de corazones roja. Con su mirada fija todavía en Lisbon , él separa las cartas y las coloca cada una boca bajo sobre el escritorio, haciendo una pausa una vez mostrarle donde él coloca a la reina. Entonces comienza a revolverlas alrededor, recogiéndolas y sacudiéndolas abajo, deslizándolos hacia adelante y hacia atrás más rápido de lo que ella puede seguirle la pista.

"Muy bien", dice finalmente, abriendo los brazos en señal de invitación, "¿dónde está la dama?".

Ella mira hacia abajo a las tres cartas frente a ella, y luego mira a través de la mesa hacia la muñeca derecha de Jane. Los labios de el caprichosamente se curvan en una sonrisa que ella no ve.

Rápidamente, y sin realmente pensar en lo que hace, Lisbon desliza dos dedos bajo el puño de la manga de Jane , buscando la carta oculta . Su piel se quema bajo las yemas de sus dedos, y durante unos deslumbrantes segundos, esto es todo en lo que ella puede pensar. Entonces él ríe en silencio, un sonido bajo, irresistible, y ella recuerda lo que se supone debería hacer. Demostrar a Jane que ella puede seguir algunos de sus trucos, y que no todo lo que el hace la desconcierta. Decidida, ella anda sus dedos encima de lo largo del interior de su muñeca, confiada en que encontrará lo que busca.

Nada. Las yemas de sus dedos encuentran nada más que la piel caliente.

Frunce el ceño, libera su brazo y luego toma su muñeca izquierda. Sus dedos se mueven más despacio esta vez, pasando sobre su pulso y rozando la tela de su camisa con cuidado.(Después se dice a sí misma que no reparo en el enganchado aliento de Jane o cómo sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su codo, sosteniéndola en su lugar. Esos detalles no son importantes.) Le toma un momento darse cuenta de que ha dejado de sentir en torno a una carta y ha recurrido poco a poco pasando los dedos con avidez sobre su piel.  
Tímidamente , ella saca su mano de la de é sonríe abiertamente. "No hay nada en mi manga . " Dice con intención de sonar arrogante , pero le sale un poco sin aliento. Lisbon se inclina hacia atrás en su silla , dejando vagar su mirada por encima de él mientras trata de pensar en todos los otros lugares en los que podría haber escondido una carta mientras ella estaba viendo . Él mira hacia ella con intereses similares , a la espera de ver lo que ella hará a continuación.

Ella sorprende ambos.

Deslizandose delante de su asiento, ella agarra una de sus solapas y le da un tirón . Él deja escapar un sonido de sobresaltó , deteniendo su impulso de huir , sólo en el último minuto apoyando las manos contra el escritorio . Lisbon no le prestó mucha atención, concentrándose en cambio en buscar en el interior de su chaqueta para revisar si tiene bolsillos ocultos. (Si ella se enfoca en su proximidad o el olor embriagador de él o el oscuro de sus ojos mientras la mira ,ambos estarán en problemas.)

Finalmente , encuentra dos bolsillos , y después de la inspección de cada uno a fondo, todo lo que tiene que mostrar por sus esfuerzos son unas monedas . "Esto es ridículo", resopla , frunciendo el ceño de una manera que Jane encuentra totalmente adorable.  
Una risa brota de su garganta. " Bueno, si no tuvieras esa compulsión de ganar no estaríamos en esta situación. " Casi agrega un querida al final de la frase , pero se arrepiente justo a tiempo. En este momento, ella se encuentra con una de sus manos que se pasea dentro de su chaqueta y la otra apretada alrededor de su solapa, la palabra probablemente sería demasiado. (Él nunca dijo que él era valiente.)

Lisbon le fulmina con la mirada . " Si no fueras un dolor en el culo , no estaríamos en esta situación", ella le corrige . Su mano está todavía dentro de su chaqueta, y es enormemente ameno. ¿" Eso siempre parece ser la raíz del problema, verdad? " él reflexiona ociosamente, tratando de no prestar atención al olor de canela y café que cosquillea en su nariz.

" Eso es porque es un tema constante", replica ella con dulzura , una brillante sonrisa y un toque burlón ( y el adora cuando se pone así ) . Antes de que pueda decir nada , en represalia , Lisbon se mueve para buscar en su chaleco. Sus dedos bajan ágilmente en uno de los bolsillos, que pasan rozando sobre la tela caliente y derramando fuego en el pecho de Jane. Él traga fuertemente, luchando para pensar en algo más, porque ella está aquí ,cerca y podría ser suya.  
Ella siente, más bien ve, su reacción, y se queda helada, finalmente comprendiendo lo que hacia.

Apartándose como si hubiera sido picada,deja de aferrarse a él para caer de nuevo en su asiento. "¿Lisbon?".La ronquedad leve de su voz quita completamente el irritante asombro que brota por salir.  
Ella no contesta, pero el rubor que se extiende a través de sus mejillas es respuesta suficiente. "Escucha,yo... " Él calla , de repente inseguro. Él solamente quiso distraerla durante un momento, ayudarle a olvidar su caso imposible.

Lisbon no parece oírlo. Ella mira hacia las tres cartas todavía extendidas a través de su escritorio y gira una de ellas. Es un as rojo, y su ceño es aterrador. Ella murmura algo bajo que suena con desconfianza a: ¡Maldición, Jane! y luego voltea la siguiente carta.

Otro as rojo. Riendo de su expresión asesina,él se inclina y da un toque a la última carta."Un ultimo intento , Lisbon." él murmura, tratando de sonar alentador. Ella hace rodar sus ojos, pero gira la última carta de todos modos, mirando fijamente cuando ella se da cuenta de que finalmente sostiene la reina de corazones en su mano. " Tienes que estar bromeando. " Durante un segundo parece que le podría lanzar la carta hacia la cabeza.

Su falsa expresión de sorpresa desaparece ,y el camino de sus labios por el rumbo equivocado mientras giran para convertirse en una amplia y desagradable sonrisa lo delata. " Wow , ¿quién lo habría pensado ? El último lugar en el que revisaste."  
Con la mirada fija , de un color verde brillante y exótico. " Patrick Jane ", dice ella, incrédula , " me engañaste ".

Él se encoge de hombros , recogiendo los dos ases de su escritorio con un movimiento de su mano y las desliza de nuevo dentro de su chaqueta. " ¿Te sientes mejor ? " -pregunta, porque cuando ella no es feliz, el es mucho mas infeliz y la parte más importante de su día es cuando el la hace sonreír ( El tiene cada uno de esos momentos con bordes suaves , y desgastados de tanto recordarlos una y otra vez , archivados en su palacio de memoria: Su mano sobre su cara, sus dedos que se deslizan sobre sus hoyuelos y labios. Su mirada asombrada y el marco de la puerta pegado contra su hombro cuando él le presentó a su regalo de cumpleaños . El cuidadoso gemido de sorpresa que salió de su boca cuando le regalo por primera vez una rana de papel y esta dio un tirón. )

Ella trata de mantener una mirada irritable, porque ella, como se supone, odia cuando él la estafa, pero él realmente la ha hecho sentir mejor.  
Cualquier signo de un dolor de cabeza se ha ido, y el caso sin esperanza sobre sus hombros realmente parece pesar menos. "Tal vez", ella admite.

."Entonces eso es todo lo que importa ", dice , como si fuera tan simple. Él la observa de manera constante durante un instante más, y luego se pone de pie . " Vamos a resolver este caso , Lisbon . No te preocupes."

Ella asiente con la cabeza , mirándolo caminar hacia la puerta. " Lo sé. "

Antes de seguir su camino hacia el bullpen , Jane se detiene para mirarla. " Lo digo en serio . "

"Lo se." ella repite.

Parece como si quisiera decir algo más , pero también parece pensarlo mejor. ( Quiere prometerle mucho, pero una brecha de color rojo entre ellos, y no está muy seguro de cómo terminará esta historia. ) Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora , se vuelve de nuevo a la puerta y sale de su oficina.

Lisbon arranca su mirada fija ,que se retira de mala gana, y trata de enfocarse al trabajo administrativo que esta delante de ella. Alcanza su pluma, sin embargo, lo encuentra difícil.  
Mientras aun sostiene la Reina de Corazones.  
La carta débil y desgastada en su mano ,ella realmente debería devolvérsela a Jane. No es suya , y su ausencia probablemente será notada y sin embargo ... Hay una parte de ella que desesperadamente quiere mantenerla. Algo sobre las imágenes rojas y descoloridas hace que se sienta importante y trascendental, y de repente se encuentra necesitándolo . Como un talismán, o algo así . Una promesa .

( Días más tarde, cuando Jane irrumpe en su oficina y saquea su escritorio, él encuentra la carta en un cajón, con la mitad oculta bajo una rana de origami y un martillo.  
El sonríe para si mismo.)

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi , y bueno lo vuelvo a repetir , esto es solo una traducción , como siempre los reviews son bien recibidos :3

Gracias por leer


End file.
